


Drawing Dicks is Stupid

by GalaxyOverdose



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyOverdose/pseuds/GalaxyOverdose
Summary: Yoongi, an Art major, blurred into the background of his university. Seokjin comes along unannounced to bring a little color into his life, somehow making it all clearer.





	1. 1.

Yoongi was a nobody.

 

Well, _technically_ that wasn't true.

 

He had a small circle of friends (or people who he could actually tolerate), a good family, and he was a good student. But if you were to ask anyone in his university who wasn't in that small circle of friends anything about him, they wouldn't have a clue who or what you were talking about.

 

He likes that.

 

_Sort of_.

 

It's definitely nicer and easier to be someone who exists under the radar. Nobody bothers him in class for more than a pencil. No one rushes after him for his notes or for information on what they missed after class.

 

He likes it.

 

That’s what he tells himself.

 

***

 

"Figure Drawing?" he gawks, staring at his laptop screen. It's near the end of the winter semester and Jimin, Namjoon, and Jungkook all decided to ruin his peace and quiet by joining him. He had been attempting to put a dent in his Art History paper when Namjoon had reminded him to register for his spring semester classes. "That's new."

 

Jungkook leaned over and smirked. As a Liberal Arts major, he had an abundance of classes that he could choose from. He'd finished choosing his courses for the semester about an hour ago and was sitting in silence on his laptop. Namjoon was a Mathematics major and Jimin was a Political Science major. They both apparently remembered when the registration date was ( _shut the fuck **up** Namjoon, thank you very much, you didn’t have to write a 10 page paper on the symbolism of fruit in artwork_ )

 

Yoongi, despite all types of protests from his family, was an Art major. 

 

"Students will attempt to understand the principles of drawing as a visual language. Students will make a series of drawings and sketches in a variety of mediums, including blah blah blah...Students will study from a live model...OOH. Live model huh?" he teased, looking over at Yoongi. "Interesting huh?'

 

The tips of his ears turned red as he turned his laptop back to face him.

 

"Honestly," came Namjoon's voice. "You've seen plenty of people in your art history books in various stages of undress. What's the big deal?" He never took his eyes off of his Advanced Trigonometry homework. Jimin was sound asleep in his History of McCarthyism textbook, drained from studying.

 

Yoongi removed his glasses and rubbed his face, hands traveling back to his shaggy blonde hair.

 

"It's not that big of a deal," he explained. "It's just a brand new class, I think it might be the first time it's being offered here."

 

"That does tend to happen, Yoongi. Do you wanna call the university news?"

 

Namjoon didn't even flinch when Yoongi threw the pencil at him.

 

"Maybe you'll fall in love with one of your fellow art students, you'll paint each other like one of your French girls and you'll both sweep each other off your feet," Jungkook said, clasping his hands together and raising his voice to insufferable levels, even for him.

 

“Nice, Jungkook,” Yoongi groaned. “You should probably take a real art class and see what it’s about. It’s not like it is in the movies, guys.”

 

“Yeah, usually those art majors get jobs after college. Total fiction.”

 

The thud that resounded through the library when both Jungkook and the chair hit the floor was enough to wake a few students out of their slumber, Jimin included. He looked around before rubbing his eyes and picking up his textbook and highlighter.

 

Once Jungkook finally managed to get up, he smacked the back of Yoongi’s head.

 

Yoongi was convinced he needed a lesson on how to respect his elders.

 

“Look, either you take the Figure Drawing class, or you get to sit in the fascinating 3 hour seminar ‘Advanced Cubism II. Your choice,” offered Jungkook. “I’d pick the one where you’d at least be able to see some hot people.”

 

Yoongi shoved Jungkook away and decided to comb over the registry to see if there were any other possible classes available that could cover the requirement he needed.

 

10 minutes later…

 

20 minutes later…

 

…

 

Fuck.

 

He clicked ‘Register’ and slammed his head against the desk.

 

Ever the helpful, Jungkook leaned over to see what was wrong.

 

“Heh, finally. Maybe they’ll make you volunteer to be a model. Do they provide magnifying glasses to students?”

 

Somehow both Jungkook and his chair fell over again.


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hoseok is Satan and Yoongi is a klutz.

The sun was blinding him as he rolled over. Which should have been impossible; he could have sworn he shut the blinds last night…

 

 _Hoseok_.

 

He groaned and ran his hands over his face, staring at his phone. The current time was 9:30, and his first class wasn’t until 3:15.

 

Jung Hoseok was the devil.

 

“You know you’re the worst person ever, right?” he yelled to his roommate as he walked out of his room, clad in a black t-shirt and plaid pajama bottoms.

 

“Yeah, ok,” Hoseok replied. “That’s why I’m up and making you breakfast. I’m truly awful. Most people like to be awake before half the day is over."

 

“I’m an artist, a night owl. I hate the daylight.”

 

“It hates you back,” he quipped, sliding the scrambled eggs onto their plates.

 

The pair had met at orientation, both being seating with the other students in the Visual and Performing Arts College. Hoseok was a Performance major who was a dance instructor in his off time, while Yoongi was struggling to get tips at the local bar.

 

“What have you got today?” Yoongi asked.

 

Hoseok shrugged. “Ballet class at noon, then dance class at 8. Gotta get the kids ready for their recital next month.”

 

Yoongi scoffed. “Gotta teach them ‘I’m a Little Teapot’ again?”

 

“At least they don’t trip over their own feet walking.”

 

“That was one time,” the blonde retorted as he shoved a forkful of eggs in his mouth.

 

“I’ve counted way, way more times than that. What have you got today?”

 

“Renaissance Art at 3:15 and then Figure Drawing at 6 for four hours. Not so terrible today.”

 

Hoseok smiled and got up to put his dish in the sink. “See?” he chimed. “It won’t be so bad today. Maybe you can enjoy the day today, maybe not be a hermit for a million hours until you have to crawl out of bed for class?”

 

Yoongi flipped him off and went back to his room to get ready for the day. Or nap for a few hours. One of the two.

 

***

 

Syllabus in his hand from his first class, Yoongi made his way to the student center to pick up some coffee before his next class. With any luck he’d be able to sit in the café and relax for a few minutes, maybe work on some sketches that haven’t left his head yet. As he stood in line for his drink, he glanced down at the paper in his hand again.

 

Not only did Renaissance Art give him the biggest headache in the world, but they would be studying sculpting for the first few weeks, which he had basically no interest in.

 

Painting was his true passion. Sure he could sketch with charcoal and pencil, but there was something about taking a brush and turning a blank canvas into something completely your own. His family, who was filled with doctors and lawyers, had always laughed at him when he came home from high school covered in paint. They rarely came to any of his art competitions, parent-teacher nights, and when he was honored at the senior dinner, they certainly weren’t there to clap for him when he collected his scholarship check to the local university. When he came home, eager as ever to show them, they told him they would not support him and that he was on his own, refusing to allow him to “further delude himself into thinking this could be a successful career path.”

 

Grabbing his coffee from the counter and thanking the barista, he turned around and was met with another body.

 

Of course. Could he not be a klutz for one day of his pathetic life?

 

The only saving grace was that the coffee didn’t spill all over himself or the other person.

 

“Sorry, god I’m sorry,” Yoongi apologized, trying to steady himself and ignore the glances of everyone in line. “I didn’t hurt you at all.”

 

“It’s ok,” came a sharp voice. “It’s my fault, I should have watched where I was going.”

 

  
Oh shit come _on_.

 

Yoongi had a weakness for guys with nice voices. He curses himself inwardly. If that face was as nice as that voice, then…

 

Oh _shit_.

 

The boy in front of him was staring at him and smiling, plum lips framing around nice teeth.

 

  
Curse him doubly for his attraction to guys with nice voices and even nicer lips.

 

“Hmm?” the boy asked.

 

“O-oh,” Yoongi mumbled. “Did you say something?”

 

He chuckled, “Yeah, I asked if I hurt you.”

 

Yoongi shook his head. “Thanks though. I should have been paying attention.”

 

The boy put his hand up and shook his head. “Not at all, I’m just happy that I didn’t spill coffee on that nice shirt.”

 

“I-I…nice?”

 

He nodded. “Yes it’s a nice shirt, it was just an observation. I’m Jin,” he held his hand out.

 

“Yoongi, sorry for that again.”

 

  
“You don’t have to apologize, Yoongi,” he said, moving his black hair away from his bangs. He was wearing ripped black skinny jeans and a baggy dark red t-shirt, messenger bag hung at his side. “Accidents happen.”

 

He was dressed so simply and Yoongi felt his mouth go completely dry.

 

“I’ll see you around?” Jin asked, voice sounding a little hopeful.

 

Yoongi nodded. “Maybe?”

 

“Hopefully it’ll be more than a maybe.”

 

He didn’t have time to reply before Jin was walking out of the café. Yoongi turned to watch him go and saw that those jeans were definitely clinging like a second skin to the glorious pair of thighs that was carrying him away.

 

 _Hopefully it’ll be more than a maybe_.

 

He blushed and took a sip of his coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse.


	3. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Models.

**Yoongi** :

EMERGENCY

911

CODE RED

 

**Joon** :

What's the problem?

Did Hoseok try to bake again?

 

**Hoseok** :

I'm not even home. Any and all damage that has come to the apartment is not of my doing.

 

**Yoongi** :

HOT BOY.

MODEL.

HIT ON.

 

**Jimin** :

You hit on a hot boy model?

 

**Devil Spawn** :

I heard hot boy model and me and my dick have arrived.

 

**Joon** :

Well I mean did it go well?

 

**Devil Spawn** :

Did you scare him off?

 

**Yoongi** :

  1. HE. HE HIT ON ME.



 

**Devil Spawn** :

...

I don't understand.

 

**Jimin** :

He got hit on!

I'm so proud my little Yoongi is growing up.

 

**Yoongi** :

I'm older than you.

 

**Jimin** :

TT they grow up so fast.

 

**Devil Spawn** :

I'm still lost.

 

**Joon** :

What are you still lost about?

 

**Devil Spawn** :

Someone hit on him.

 

**Joon** :

Yes.

 

**Yoongi** :

Yes. And I'm freaking the fuck out.

 

**Devil Spawn** :

Maybe they're just blind and really nice.

 

_Hoseok has kicked Devil Spawn from the group_

 

**Hoseok** :

Anyway.

Are you ok?

 

**Yoongi** :

I think??

I mean I just???

I don’t get why he would…why he would do that?

 

**

 

The classroom was an open studio in the furthest part of the art building. Yoongi walked in and searched for a good place to claim as his station for the semester. He pulled an easel out from one of the closets and picked a place towards the right side of the room, by the door, a little further in the back of the room, of course. There was a platform in the middle of the room, and Yoongi gulped when he realized that that must be where the model…where they…

 

He refused to think about it, instead flipping open his sketch book and trying to finish a drawing he started earlier. He had gotten bored and decided to sketch the moon from the other night as it hid behind his one of the trees on by his apartment. Curse his insomnia. Or bless it. He wasn’t too sure.

 

The other students started filing in a while later, grabbing other easels and setting up wherever they wanted to. Yoongi recognized some of the students from his other art classes and waved hi, but they kept their distance as they sat with their other friends. The professor came into the room a few moments later, closing the door behind them but he had to open it up a second later for the few stragglers that were late.

 

“Good day, everyone,” he said, eyeing the few students that lagged behind. “I’m Professor Lee, welcome to Figure Drawing. This is the first time that this university has offered this course so let’s make this a good one, ok?

 

“We’ll be studying light and shadows and how they can shape an artist’s work. Every Tuesday we will be studying from your textbooks and on Thursday our model will come in and you will sketch them.”

 

He took some papers out of his briefcase and passed them around. “The syllabus here will outline the lessons and homework for the semester, as well as your midterm and final project. Bring your textbooks every week, without it I have to say that you will be lost.

 

Today we’re just going over the coursework and meeting our models for the semester, so you’ll actually be getting out early,” he waited for the whispering to die down. The other students were talking about what kind of models would be walking through the door.

 

Yoongi sighed. “So let’s all look at the syllabus, the purpose of this course will be to capture art while focusing on shadows and light, capturing a real life image…”

 

Professor Lee went on while Yoongi propped his syllabus on his easel and went back to his sketching. He had already read the summary and was just bored already.

 

A few moments later the door opened slowly, he saw it out of the corner of his eye. Someone slinked in and stood near the door, closing it softly.

 

“Hey,” came a whisper. “That looks really good.”

 

Yoongi snapped his head up. That voice, that fucking voice.

 

If there was anyone listening to him out there, please… _please_ …

 

He turned around.

 

Oh great.

 

Jin stood behind him and was looking at his sketchbook. Yoongi felt the urge to pull his beanie down over his face and sink into the ground.

 

The universe loved playing sick jokes on him.

 

“I remember you! In the café a few hours ago, right?”

 

The blonde nodded. “Y-yeah. Thanks.”

 

“Oh it’s no issue. You’re really good at that,” he gestured to the sketchbook. “I didn’t know you were an art student, you are one right?”

 

“Yeah…yeah that’s why I’m here.”

 

Jin made a noise of understanding and listened to the professor speak. A girl snuck in at that moment and waved to Jin, standing on the opposite side of the door.  “I’m a Film major myself.”

 

“That’s...interesting.”

 

“Yeah it’s fun. Keeps me busy. I guess this keeps you busy as well.”

 

He nodded. “What are you doing here then? This isn’t a class for Film or Communication majors is it?”

 

Jin shook his head and smiled. “Nah, I’m just here t-“

 

“Ah, I see one of our students has already met our model,” said Professor Lee.

 

Jin chuckled and looked away from Yoongi. “I was just getting to know one of your best students. Or, he will be the best one in this class rather.”

 

Yoongi turned bright pink as all eyes turned to face him. Jin walked to the center of the room and stood on the platform. Model. **Model**.

 

It was times like this where Yoongi is convinced he must have been someone terrible in a past life. This is the only reasonable explanation he could come up with to be tortured like this.

 

“Class, meet your models for the semester, Jin and Sohee."

 

Jin smiled and ignored all of the groans from the male students in the room. Sohee looked shyly at the ground.

 

"They'll be alternating every two weeks, and Sohee will be our first model of the year for our next class. I expect you all to treat both of our models with the utmost respect.”

 

Sohee blushed and Jin nudged her shoulder and whispered something to her, causing her to smile a little bit.

 

Yoongi needed to leave. Right now. Would his credits transfer to the other universities around here? Maybe he wouldn’t have to, maybe he could just drop the class…

 

Professor Lee dismissed everyone with a warning to be on time for the remainder of the classes and the students packed up their stuff and left. Many of the male students walked over to Sohee and started chatting her up, while Jin started walking closer and closer and…oh.

 

“So I guess I’ll be seeing you around, huh?” he asked.

 

Yoongi nodded and hurried to pack his bag. “Yeah, I guess so.”

 

Jin followed him as he left the studio. “Do you have more classes today?”

“N-no, I’m done for the day.”

 

“You’re so lucky,” he sighed. “I have to go and edit some stuff for one of my classes. I wish I could just go home. Do you live on campus?”

 

He shook his head. “I h-have an apartment around here.”

__  
  
“Ah, you’re lucky again. I live a town over, but I wish I lived closer to here.”

“I have to come to the main campus more often, it’s so pretty. I’m always stuck at my place and in the Communications building, but you must get that being an art major and all,” Jin continued.

 

“It’s not s-so terrible.”

 

The pair walked to the parking lots while continuing their conversation. All the while Yoongi was confused as to why someone this beautiful and kind was talking to him. Was this a prank? He couldn't help shake the thought from his mind, and he kept looking at the ground the entire time.

 

"Do I make you nervous?”

 

Yoongi’s eyes went wide. “Wha-at?" He then just noticed that they had reached the parking lot. 

 

Jin smiled a little. “You can barely look at me, and you stutter when you talk to me. Do I make you nervous?”

 

“Uh, no...not really? I just d-don’t talk to people oft-ten…”

 

“Don’t you have friends?”

 

“Yea-h of course, but it took me a while to get t-to be able to open up to them...you know...”

 

“So I guess it’ll take a while for you to open up to me then, if you wanted to be friends with me?”

 

Friends?

 

_Ah, shit, he said that out loud_.

 

“Yes,” the dark haired boy stated. “Friends. Would it be such a bad thing to be friends with me?”

 

“N-no…it’s just…”

 

“Great! Listen I have to go get into the editing rooms, but I’ll see you later, ok? Bye Yoongi! I’ll see you in class!”

 

Yoongi turned around to watch him leave and convinced himself that he didn’t actually stare at Jin’s ass…for that long.

 

***

Long after the group chat silenced (and they had all told Yoongi to stop freaking out about the prospect of making a new friend, or of flirting back), his phone began to ring while he was doing some of his sketching.

 

“Hello?” he answered.

 

“Get that hot boy model dick before I do,” came Jungkook’s voice.

 

He had to look and see if there was a permanent way to block all of Jungkook’s numbers, for his own mental health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what am i even writing anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I should have been working, but what can you do, huh?
> 
> I know this part is short but I promise as this goes on I'll make these longer, I promise <3


End file.
